


B.

by WhatATime



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Brain Damage, Catatonic Jason Todd, Dick's there but he's kinda not just to let you know (he texts w/ Tim), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Alive, Resurrected Jason Todd, batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:44:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatATime/pseuds/WhatATime
Summary: This is a continuation to Tashi_Lupin's "R."Their summary: Tim was just trying to do the right thing when he found a brain dead Jason Todd in Crime Alley.





	B.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [R.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122647) by [thrakaboom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thrakaboom/pseuds/thrakaboom). 



> This is a continuation, so yeah! 
> 
> Here's the 1st part (You don't need to read it to understand this one, but I suggest doing so): https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122647

Bruce was racing to crime alley. Tim called and sounded distressed. He speeded more than he usually did in the Batmobile. When he finally got there, Tim was sitting against the R-Cycle. “What’s wrong,” Bruce asked. Tim pointed right next to him.  _ Jason _ . Bruce dropped to Jason’s side. “Jason,” he said softly.

 

Jason was eating a burger ravenously then he saw a man and stopped.  _ Batman? _ Jason stared at Batman for a minute. He felt he knew the man, but he didn’t know how. He reminded Jason of safety. Jason didn’t know how or why, but Jason wanted to be safe, so he didn’t run. He let Batman pick him up and put him in the back of a car.

 

They went somewhere else. 

 

Batman had his cowl off now. 

 

Jason recognized the face, but he didn’t know who it was. 

 

He could feel the letter B at the tip of his tongue, but that’s as far as he could get.

 

Jason could remember some things. 

 

A woman with a mask over her mouth sitting in a hospital bed. A thin old man. Batman. The face of a cowless Batman, and so much more, but he couldn’t put his thoughts together. The cowless Batman put Jason on a bed in a corner of a cave. The thin old man from Jason’s broken memories was right in front of him.

 

Tim was intrigued by Jason. The teenager sat on a medical cot being looked over by Alfred. Jason stared at Alfred curiously. Alfred just smiled softly as he went through the exam. Bruce was at the computer typing furiously. How’d this happen? They buried him. Bruce remembered it like it was yesterday.

 

Jason turned his head to Tim. 

He thought of a boy with a camera. 

Tim looked like him. 

Tim saw Jason looking at him and smiled awkwardly. 

The boy with the camera made sense. Jason remembered seeing him from a distance, with Batman. 

 

Jason looked at Batman. “B,” he said softly. The man’s head flew around. Jason said nothing. Everyone thought they misheard him and went back to what they were doing. Then Jason said it again, “B.” Jason was looking right at Bruce this time. “B,” Jason said with finality as he walked over to Bruce. He’d come to the conclusion this was B. He knew there were more letters, but he figured he’d get those with time. 

 

Jason sat on Bruce’s lap. Bruce was shocked, and not just at the fact that he had a fifteen year old boy sitting in lap.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Bruce said softly as Jason looked him in the eye. Jason laid on Bruce’s shoulder and fell asleep. Looking in Bruce’s eyes eased the confusion long enough for him to relax and rest. Tim never thought he’d meet Jason Todd, but here he was, right before him. He texted Dick.

 

_ TD: Jason’s back. _

_ DG: What? _

_ TD: I found him in crime alley. He’s with Bruce. _

_ DG: I’ll be there ASAP _

**Author's Note:**

> Talk at me on Tumblr: https://awanderingballoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Tashi_Lupin also has top notch Batfam content. Y'all should read some: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin


End file.
